¿Se puede amar a un enemigo?
by Kairix
Summary: Rose y Scorpious se gustan, sin embargo, ella no puede aceptarlo. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley juntos? ¡Su padre no se lo perdonaría! Conoce la historia a través de drabbles.
1. Niña de papá

1

_Querida Rose:_

_¿Estás nerviosa por tu primer día? Tu padre está muy contento de que hayas quedado en Griffindor, como nosotros. Estamos muy orgullosos, cariño._

_Procura no acercarte demasiado a ese Malfoy Rose, puedo desheredarte ya lo sabes…_

_¡Ron! ¡Ya vale! Anoche Albus no quería ni contarles a sus padres que está en Slytherin y todo es por tu culpa. Tranquila cielo, puedes ir con quien quieras, no hagas caso a tu padre. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar mucho y hacer amigos. _

_Por cierto, tío Harry y tía Ginny te agradecerían que le echaras un ojo a James._

_Cariñito, necesitamos que este año lleguen menos cartas de quejas de la directora, si no vamos a tener que ir allí._

_¡Ginny! No agobies a la niña… Tiene que prepararse para el día que tiene. Saluda a Neville de nuestra parte, pero no en clase. Y Hagrid os ha invitado a Albus y a ti a tomar el té, así que busca a tu primo. ¡Y abrígate que hace frío!_

_Rose lo he dicho en serio, no te acerques demasiado a ese Malfoy, Ginny dice que Al es su compañero de habitación y anoche les contó que le caía bien… ¡Bien! Recuerda tu apellido, no lo juntes con el de él._

_Ron, ¡te lo advierto! Ya sabes cómo es tu padre cariño, ni caso. Te prometo que la próxima carta te la escribo cuando esté sola. Saludos de tu tía._

_Te quiero mucho peque, pásatelo bien y, ¡recuerda escribir!_

_¡Y echarle un ojo a James!_

_¡Y alejarte de Malfoy!_

_Te queremos amor. Besos:_

_Mamá _

_(Y papá y tía Ginny)_

Rose ríe mientras termina su carta. Sus padres nunca cambiarán. En cuanto termina su desayuno, se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin a ver a su primo.

-¡Hola Al! –saluda sentándose a su lado.

-Que contenta te veo… -murmura medio dormido.

-¿Por qué no? Hace un día increíble, hoy empezamos las clases y va a ser un año genial –sonríe.

-Buenos días –un chico rubio, de ojos grises, se sienta al otro lado de Albus.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y tú?

-Igual supongo… Oye mira, ella es mi prima Rose –presenta –Rose, él es Scorpious.

-¿Malfoy? –pregunta asombrada.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunta a la defensiva.

-Sólo me ha sorprendido…

-Ya…

-Esto… ¿Te han escrito tus padres ya? –pregunta Albus intentando salir del paso. La chica asiente con la cabeza y le pasa la carta –Vaya, no sé por qué te ha sorprendido que fuese él, tu padre ya te había avisado –sonríe.

-Ya lo conoces –refunfuña.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Bueno, le he dicho a Scorpious que si quiere puede venir a ver a Hagrid… y me ha dicho que vendrá, ¿qué vas a hacer? –pregunta preocupado. De verdad que no quería separarse de su prima, pero el chico Malfoy le caía bastante bien. Y su padre parecía conforme con la amistad.

-No sé…

-Tienes toda la pinta de hacer lo que dice tu papá –dice el rubio con sorna.

-De eso nada –dice.

-Claro que sí… Seguro que nunca has sido capaz de llevarle la contra a tus papis –sigue con su burla.

-Bueno, con tía Hermione nunca tiene problemas –explica Al.

-Con su papi entonces…

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!

-Me gustaría ver eso –dice con marcado desinterés.

La chica se levanta y se va refunfuñando.

-¿Siempre hace eso?

-¿Cuándo se enfada? Sí, es como mi tía. Lo más seguro es que no venga –comenta con tristeza.

-Si quieres puedo ir otro día –ofrece.

-No, no, no te preocupes –sonríe.

Scorpious asiente, conforme. Esa Rose no le ha caído muy bien. Además, ¿dónde va con ese pelo? Tan rojo y tan desordenado…. ¿Y sus ojos? Tan azules que parece que pueden leerte el alma. No, no le ha gustado nada.


	2. ¡Es un Malfoy!

2

-Es un maldito imbécil –suelta Rose.

-Venga Rose, no te pongas así –su primo Albus tiene que trotar para alcanzarla –Sólo era una broma.

-Mi padre tiene razón con respecto a él.

-Sabes que no es cierto… él no es su padre –repone.

-¡Me da igual!

-¿No será que te gusta? –pregunta con voz pícara.

-¿Gustarme? ¿A mí? ¿Te has tragado un sapo? –pregunta incrédula.

-Todas las chicas dicen que es muy guapo –se encoge de hombros –A lo mejor tú también lo piensas, ya sabes, quien se pelea se desea.

-Deja de hablar con tu hermana…

-Vamos Rosie, tienes que admitir que es una buena persona –sonríe.

-¡Ese es el problema Al! ¡No es una buena persona! ¡Siempre se burla de mí! –exclama.

-Los dos hacéis eso… yo pensaba que teníais una especie de relación amistad-odio- explica –Él piensa eso al menos.

-Él es idiota –replica. Albus se ríe entre dientes.

-Os conocéis desde hace cinco años ya, creo que va siendo hora de que habléis de forma civilizada –dice.

-Eso es imposible… Oye, sé que no te gusta que me pelee con tu amigo, te obligo a dividirte y créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta.

-¿Por qué es imposible? ¿Es por el tío Ron? –pregunta asombrado. La chica no contesta, pero el moreno obtiene su respuesta en cuanto su prima desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio -¡Rose! ¡Eres una Griffindor! ¡Se supone que sois valientes! ¡Que no tenéis prejuicios!

-Albus, yo… no puedo… son cosas que no se puede… ¡Un Malfoy, Al! Un Malfoy y una Weasley llevándose bien… es… no…

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Qué es o no es con un Malfoy y una Weasley? –Scorpious se acerca hacia ellos con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Albus comienza a ponerse nervioso. Si bien es cierto que el pequeño Malfoy es su mejor amigo, sabe lo que le molesta que le recuerden su apellido.

Desde que entró en Hogwarts, Scorpious Malfoy tuvo que luchar contra la reputación de su padre, su abuelo y su tía. Ya en quinto curso, muchos eran los que lo valoraban por quien era y no por ser el hijo de alguien. No obstante, aún quedaban los que, como Rose, no querían ver más allá. Entre otros, Scorpious había tenido varias discusiones con James Potter, hermano mayor de Albus. No obstante, ahora se llevaban bastante bien, igual que con la pequeña Lily, a la que siempre le había gustado el amigo de su hermano ya que siempre la ayudaba con las tareas.

-Malfoy, ¿no te enseñó tu padre a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas? –Albus nota lo tensa que está su prima. Ella también conoce todo lo que ha pasado el chico y se culpa interiormente por tener esa conversación en medio de un pasillo.

-¿Y a ti tu padre no te enseñó a no juzgar? –pregunta a su vez -¡Ah, no! ¡Lo olvidaba! La pequeña Rose Weasley no puede hablar con el malvado Malfoy porque su papá necesita que esté protegida.

-No necesito que mi padre me diga nada para no querer tener nada que ver contigo Malfoy –susurra con ira contenida.

-¿Y eso pequeña Rosie? ¿Es que te da miedo terminar enamorada de mí?- pregunta de repente.

-Eso… eso está totalmente fuera de contexto –farfulla- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Todas se enamoran de mí Rose, soy adorable –sonríe con suficiencia.

-¡Para que yo esté contigo tendría que juntarse el cielo con el infierno!

-¡No, Rose, tú te mueres por mí pero te da miedo que tu papi te castigue!

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No puedes defenderte sin recurrir a esas estupideces! ¡Una Weasley nunca podrá salir con un Malfoy! ¡Es antinatural! –grita.

-¡Señorita Weasley! –la profesora Mcgonagall avanza hacia ellos -¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Disculpe profesora…

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho –dice con severidad.

Tras una última mirada de odio a Scorpious y otra de miedo a su primo, Rose se aventura detrás de la directora. Por el camino no puede parar de pensar en lo que dirá su madre. Ella que siempre le pide que controle su genio. El gen Weasley vuelve a jugarle una mala pasada. Tiene el temperamento de su padre, mezclado con el de su madre. ¡No es su culpa! ¡La mezcla es explosiva!

-Entre –pide la profesora sin cambiar su gesto de severidad. La chica entra en el despacho. Ante un gesto de la profesora se sienta.

-¡Rose Weasley! Cuánto has crecido pequeña –el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore la saluda.

-Hola profesor –dice.

-¿Qué hace aquí una chica como tú?

-Pues… -mira a su profesora, que suspira y se dirige tanto a ella como al cuadro.

-Al parecer la señorita Weasley ha heredado un viejo prejuicio de su padre –explica.

-¡No es así! ¡Él siempre me está molestando! Yo sólo… no quería decir… yo no… -intenta explicarse.

-Rose –interrumpe su profesora -¿Te gusta que hablen de ti como la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley? Los héroes del mundo mágico. Los que nos salvaron el mundo del Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Querrías ser así toda tu vida? ¿La hija de alguien? Sin tener un nombre propio… que nadie te recordara.

-No… -dice bajando la cabeza. La profesora hace una pausa mientras la mira.

-Eres una buena chica Rose Weasley –dice mientras se sienta –Tengo que reconocer que he sentido curiosidad por tu desarrollo en el colegio. Te he estado vigilando. Quería comprobar que tanto hay de tus padres en ti.

-Dicen que me parezco más a mi madre…

-Tienes su inteligencia desde luego –asiente con la cabeza –Y por lo que me han contado los profesores, varios de ellos te han llamado por su nombre.

Rose asiente en silencio. No sabe a dónde querrá llegar su directora.

-No dejes que el temperamento de tu padre te domine –explica- Él ya tuvo problemas por eso.

-De verdad que yo no quería decir eso –susurra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te creo. Pero aun así lo dijiste… Sé que si conocieras un poco más al señor Malfoy podría llegar a caerte bien. De hecho seríais muy buenos amigos, eso está claro. ¿Crees que podrías hacer el esfuerzo?

-Supongo…

-Inténtalo –ordena –Lamento decir que voy a tener que hablar con tus padres –la pelirroja levanta la cabeza, asustada –Tengo que hablar con tu tío y aprovecharé para comentarles este suceso.

-Minerva, ¿crees que pueda hablar con la chica? –pregunta Dumbledore.

-Claro –responde –Cuando termines, salga del despacho. Recuerda que esta noche hay ronda de prefectos y si no me equivoco, le toca a usted con…

-Malfoy –murmura. La profesora asiente satisfecha. Mira al antiguo director y sale.

-Rose, ¿qué pasa con Malfoy? –la chica se encoge de hombros -¿Te han hablado tus padres de él?

-De él no, de su padre, sus abuelos y su tía –contesta.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Bueno, mis padres y tío Harry me contaron la historia cuando terminé el primer año… Sé que apoyaron al Señor Tenebroso, que Bellatrix Lestrange era una de sus mortífagos más fieles, su mano derecha. Lucius Malfoy fue arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones en cuanto involucraron a su hijo. Y Draco Malfoy… Mi tío dice que en el fondo nunca estuvo de acuerdo, aunque mi padre dice que sí que lo estaba sólo que fue demasiado cobarde como para lograr lo que le pidió.

-Umm… quizá si convenga que Minerva hable con tu padre –suspira con cansancio -¿Qué piensa tu madre?

-Ella dice que Scorpious no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó… y que parece un buen chico.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces? –pregunta amablemente.

-Es sólo que… me saca de mis casillas –explica –No es porque sea un Malfoy… es sólo que… no me cae bien, va saliendo con todas las chicas del castillo y… bueno no con todas, según él sólo con las más guapas y las que se merecen salir con él.

-¿No serán celos Rose? –pregunta divertido.

-No –se horroriza –Ni mucho menos, no, no, no.

El profesor Dumbledore se ríe y, mientras la chica sigue negando con la cabeza, él recuerda cómo un día encontró a un pelirrojo que iba haciendo lo mismo mientras decía "es mi mejor amiga, no puede ser, no, no, no".


	3. Estoy enamorado

-¡Ey Rose!

-Ssh –chista- ¿Quieres que me echen de la biblioteca o qué? –pregunta en susurros.

-Lo siento –contesta el chico también susurrando -¿Qué haces?

-Estudio, Scorp, ¿no lo ves? –pregunta divertida.

Nunca ha entendido por qué le da por preguntar cosas tan obvias. Aun así le divierte. Desde que comenzó a tratarlo, hace ya un año, se han convertido en algo así como amigos. Cuando está Albus, se tratan con cortesía e incluso se divierten. Pero es mucho mejor cuando están solos. Pueden tener una complicidad increíble.

-Oh, sí ya, ¿has visto a Albus? –pregunta avergonzado.

-Creo que está con su hermana y mi hermano –contesta.

-¿Puedes creerte que sigo sin saber quién es tu hermano?

-No hay tantos pelirrojos en Hogwarts… y los que hay son Weasley casi seguro –ríe.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –cambia de tema.

-Supongo que terminar de estudiar y… me iré a dormir –suspira frustrada –No tengo muchos planes, ¿eh? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-He quedado con una Huffelpuff –explica.

-Oh…

-Ya…

-¿Te gusta? –se encoge de hombros -¿Entonces por qué quedas con ella? –pregunta incrédula.

-Quiero olvidarme de alguien –sus mejillas se colorean.

-¿Estás enamorado? –pregunta. El aire ha empezado a ser escaso. Es incapaz de dejar las manos quietas y evita por todos los medios mirar a su amigo, a pesar del aire divertido con el que ha preguntado.

-Eso creo –susurra.

-¿Por qué quieres olvidarla entonces? –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Porque no es posible que haya algo entre nosotros –explica sin mirarla también.

-Todo es posible Scorpious.

-No, no –ríe –Si supieras quién es tú también me darías la razón, te lo aseguro.

-¿Quién es?

La pregunta lo pilla desprevenido. No esperaba que ella lo preguntase tan pronto. Aún no sabe qué contestarle. Ante el silencio de él, la chica lo mira. Tiene los ojos cristalinos, lo que hace que el azul de sus ojos sea más claro. Le tiembla el labio inferior. En un gesto inconsciente, ella misma se lo muerde y sigue mirándolo.

-Esto… yo… ella… tú… -balbucea.

-¿No quieres decírmelo? –pregunta con voz dolida.

-No es así Rose yo… sólo no puedo decírtelo… todavía –explica –Deja de morderte el labio, vas a hacerte daño.

La chica deja de morderse. Scorpious se recrimina interiormente. No debería delatarse de esa manera. Ahora ella sabe que estaba mirándole los labios. ¿Podría ser más obvio? Parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Agradece enormemente que sea una auténtica despistada.

-Supongo que lo contarás cuando… pase…

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? –pregunta sin prestar mucha atención.

-Cuando salgas con ella –explica.

-¿No me has estado escuchando? No voy a salir con ella, no puede ser, es imposible –repite.

-Scorp, tú has salido con todas las chicas que has querido, no se te ha resistido ninguna y no te ha importado nada –dice molesta -¿Por qué no ahora?

-Ella es diferente.

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte –comienza a recoger sus libros. Necesita salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Ya te he dicho que me he enamorado de ella… No es un capricho Rose… ¿Dónde vas?

-He olvidado que había quedado con James –dice.

-¿James? ¿El mismo James que terminó Hogwarts el año pasado? ¿Tu primo James? –pregunta confundido.

-¿He dicho James? Quería decir Albus –comenta caminando lo más rápido que puede.

-Bueno yo también he quedado con él, te acompaño –dice tratando de caminar a su paso.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que prefiero irme con Hugo, hace tiempo que no hablamos –se para en seco –Seguro que está en la lechucería.

Antes de que Scorpious pueda decir nada, la pelirroja sale corriendo, dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No había dicho que Hugo estaba con Albus? No será que… Una gran sonrisa se expande por su rostro. Es posible que lo que le pase a Rose sean celos… Y si son celos… puede que ya no sea tan imposible…


	4. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Con la respiración entrecortada y un dolor en el costado que le impide dar un paso más, Rose para de correr y se echa en la pared. Poco a poco va resbalando hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Intenta recobrar la respiración.

-Rose –con un grito la chica se pone en pie de un salto y mira al dueño de la voz.

-Hugo –gruñe –casi me matas de un susto.

Mira a su hermano pequeño, que ríe por la hazaña realizada. Aunque es 2 años menor que ella, los 14 años de Hugo apenas lo parecen. Hay quien les pregunta si son de la misma edad. Incluso si Hugo es el mayor. La pelirroja resopla. Que sea un pelín más alto que ella no quiere decir nada.

-Hola Rose –la pequeña Lily sale de detrás de su hermano.

-Lily –saluda -¿Dónde vais?

-A casa de Hagrid a tomar un té, ¿quieres venir? –pregunta con sonrisa angelical.

-No, gracias, estuve ayer –sonríe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez evitando a Malfoy? –pregunta su hermano con sorna.

-Yo no lo evito –dice volviendo a sentarse en el suelo.

-Ya… oye Lily, ¿por qué no vas tirando tú? Te alcanzo en un momento, no quiero que la prima Lucy esté esperándonos –propone.

-¡Oh, Lucy, claro! –reacciona la pequeña. O no tan pequeña, piensa Rose. Al fin y al cabo, tiene la edad de su hermano. Sin embargo, siempre ha parece que el pequeño de los Weasley es mayor que la pequeña de los Potter. Lucy es la hija pequeña de tío Percy y tía Audrey. Un año mayor que los otros dos.

-Ah, y dile que ha llegado carta de su hermana Molly y Dominique y Louis nos mandan una para todos nosotros, queremos leerla esta noche –explica.

-¿Quién ha decidido eso? –pregunta Rose.

-Yo –contesta orgulloso –Y también habría que avisar a Albus y a Roxanne… Bueno yo voy a verla a ella más tarde, avisa tú a Albus.

-¿Cómo podemos tener tanta familia aquí? –se lamenta.

-No te quejes, podría ser peor- dice dándole palmaditas a la cabeza –Por suerte no coincidimos con Fred por un año, James, Molly y Victorie salieron el año pasado, a Ted no lo pillamos por unos cuantos años y Dominique y Louis quisieron estudiar en Beauxbatons.

Rose suelta un gemido, Lily una risita y Hugo se desespera.

-Lily, llegas tarde –le recuerda. La chica respinga y sale corriendo -¡Saluda a Hagrid de mi parte!

-Deberías ir Hugo, hace tiempo que no vas a verlo –dice la chica.

-Si no voy hoy iré mañana –se sienta a su lado -¿Qué pasa Rose?

-Sólo estoy cansada de correr.

-¿Por qué corrías? –la chica se pone roja. Hugo se ríe. Es muy predecible -¿Scorpious?

-Es que… no quería hablar con él –susurra.

-Rose, ¿cuál es el problema con él? –pregunta –Es el mejor amigo de Albus, el cual es tu mejor amigo. Tío Harry y tía Ginny se llevan muy bien con él y toleran a sus padres. Teddy va a verlo a menudo, es el único primo que tiene. A Lily y a Roxanne les encanta, Molly siempre dice que es muy mono, Victorie opina que es encantador, James y Fred ya han hecho alguna broma con él, Lucy dice que es de los chicos más guapos de la escuela y quiere que salgas con él… ¡Si hasta los primos que están en Francia se han dado cuenta que pasa algo! Albus se opondría a que tú estuvieses cerca de él si Scorpious quisiera jugar contigo… y yo le daría una paliza, lo sabes –sus orejas se colorean -¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema no son los primos Hugo es…

-¿Papá?- ayuda. Rose solloza.

-¿Cómo he podido? –las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos sin que ella haga nada por evitarlo -¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a la familia sintiendo lo que siento?

-No es malo Rose…

-¿Cómo voy a hablarle a la abuela, Hugo? ¡Ella perdió a su hijo! A tío Fred lo mató la explosión de Bellatrix… ¿Y el abuelo? ¿Y tío George? Oh, tío George me va a odiar… -solloza más fuerte- ¿Y qué pasa con papá? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-Mamá te apoyará, estoy seguro –replica.

-Yo también pero… la torturaron Hugo, lo sabes –lo mira –Que me apoye no quiere decir que le haga gracia, preferiría cualquier otra cosa.

-Preferirá lo que a ti te haga feliz Rosie –la abraza.

-No puedo enfrentarme a papá, Hugo –llora –Él oyó cómo mamá gritaba… Dobby también murió por Bellatrix, murió salvando a mamá…

-Y nada de lo que has dicho ha sido provocado por Scorpious, Rose –comienza a impacientarse -¿Es que no lo ves? Si tú te rindes antes de que algo pase entre vosotros, ¿cómo quieres que los demás lo acepten? ¿Eres una Griffindor o no? ¡Sé valiente!

-Soy valiente pero no suicida –explica incorporándose un poco –Además… a él le gusta otra.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?- pregunta extrañado.

-Me ha dicho que se ha enamorado… de alguien que es muy especial… porque ni siquiera quiere intentarlo –dice- Dice que es algo imposible…

-¿Quién es?

-No me lo ha querido decir…

-¿Y no lo sabes?

-Ya te lo he dicho –dice molesta.

-¡Oh, Rose, por Merlín! ¿De veras no sabes quién es la chica?

-¿Tú lo sabes? –frunce el ceño.

-Yo y todo el mundo… ¡se le nota a kilómetros! –ríe.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta.

-Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú solita –le da un toquecito en la nariz y se levanta- Vamos, anda. Será mejor que reunamos a la tropa Weasley-Potter para leer la carta.

-A saber dónde están todos… -refunfuña.

Hugo suelta una risita y rebuscando entre sus bolsillos le extiende algo a su hermana. Un galeón.

-No gracias, aún tengo dinero del que nos dieron papá y mamá, no necesito ahora.

-Tonta, cógelo –ríe -¿Recuerdas que mamá nos contó cómo se comunicaban los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore? Pues me pareció buena idea que todos los primos tuviésemos una, así siempre estábamos comunicados. Lily me estaba ayudando a repartirlas –sonríe.

-¡Hugo! ¡Es una idea genial! –se asombra.

-Lo sé –dice con suficiencia- Ya le hemos mandado la suya a James, Victorie, Molly, Fred y Teddy. Y esta noche se la mandaremos a Dominique y Louis. El resto, ya la tenemos.

-Es brillante… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió a mí?

-Tienes otras cosas en la cabeza –se encoge de hombros –Vamos, hay monedas que repartir.


	5. Enfadar a Ron

Los zapatos de tacón le estaban comiendo los pies dedo a dedo, estaba despeinada y con las lágrimas se le había corrido un poco la pintura de los ojos. Tiritaba, en parte por el llanto, en parte por el frío del castillo. No había sido buena idea no coger nada para ponerse encima del vestido. Pero eso no le importaba. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que meterse en nada? Todo era culpa de su padre. ¡Con lo ilusionada que ella estaba! Como cada año por esas fechas se celebraba el baile en honor de los caídos en la guerra y, como siempre, sus padres y su tío Harry eran los invitados de honor. También iba tía Ginny como acompañante de su marido. Ella estaba feliz por ver a su familia antes de las vacaciones. Sin embargo, ya intuyó que las cosas irían mal en cuanto su padre miró al acompañante de su hija. Todos los años había ido como pareja de Albus. Pero no este año. Este año, alguien le había pedido que fuera su pareja. Además, era un chico guapísimo, inteligente y divertido. Un Ravenclaw. Alan Walter. Se llevaba muy bien con él y llevaba días esperando ese baile.

-¿Rose? –la chica levanta la cabeza. Vuelve a bajarla. Scorpious se sienta a su lado –Te he visto correr fuera del Gran Comedor.

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza. Suspira, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Mi padre –gime. El chico le frota el brazo intentando que entre en calor –Es un idiota.

-No digas eso… -susurra.

-Siempre lo estropea todo –llora –Después de su presentación ha venido hacia mí con mi madre. Por suerte Alan no estaba por allí.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Interrogatorio. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué vas con él? ¿Es tu novio? Eres muy pequeña para tener novio… eres una niña… ese sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti… ¡Cree que no sé cuidar de mí misma!

-Lo siento pero esta vez estoy con tu padre –dice sin mirarla –Ese sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti.

-¿¡Cómo?

-No te enfades porque no va a cambiar el hecho de que no me guste que hayas venido con él al baile…

-¿Debería haber venido con Albus? Siempre voy con él y es patético porque somos primos y eso significa que…

-Yo no he dicho nada de él –la interrumpe.

-¿Entonces?

-Podrías haber venido conmigo –se pone rojo.

-¿Contigo? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste? –pregunta perpleja.

-Iba a hacerlo pero entonces escuché que tú ya tenías con quién ir y… bueno ya no tenía mucho sentido que yo lo hiciera ¿no crees? –la chica desvía la mirada –Aun así no habrías venido conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Serías incapaz de hacer algo que disgustase a tu padre… mírate. El baile en pleno apogeo y no te atreves a entrar y bailar con tu pareja sin importarte lo que diga tu padre.

-Yo soy capaz de hacer lo que quiera aunque mi padre se enfade –dice con fiereza.

-Dime algo que hayas hecho con su oposición –silencio -¿Lo ves? Lo sabía.

-Puedo hacerlo listillo y te lo voy a demostrar- se acerca más a él.

-¿Ah, sí? –traga saliva al percibir la cercanía de la chica -¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Luego a sus labios. Y otra vez a los ojos. Poco a poco va acercándose a él, que permanece inmóvil incapaz de moverse. Hasta que los labios de Rose tocan los suyos. Entonces parece reaccionar. Con una mano coge la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él. La otra la coloca en su nuca para impedir que se aparte pero de forma suave. Con delicadeza va moviendo los labios, aumentando el rito al notar que la pelirroja responde. Pero sus labios solos no bastan. Va incorporando su lengua al beso y su corazón casi se sale cuando nota que Rose abre los labios pare permitirle la entrada. El contacto de su lengua con la suya le produce mil descargas. El beso se profundiza aún más. Aumenta el rito, aumenta la intensidad. Unos segundos después, ambos se separan un poco, jadeantes, buscando aire. Sus frentes pegadas, sus ojos se buscan y una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

-Guau… -susurra Scorpious.

-Te dije que podía hacer lo que quería sin importarme lo que pensase mi padre –susurra ella a su vez.

-¿Quieres enfadarlo un poco más?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, aún es temprano y hay un baile… no sé si me sigues –le guiña un ojo.

-Genial, pero entra tú primero. Quiero enfadarlo no que le dé un infarto –suspira.

Más tarde, esa misma noche…

-¡Hermione! ¿Los has visto? –pregunta Ron ansioso.

-¿A quiénes?

-¡A tu hija y a ese Malfoy! –grita descosido.

-Oh, sí, ¿no son adorables? –dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Adorables? ¿Adorables? –repite incrédulo -¿¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, serrín?

-¡Ron! Deja de gritar, los alumnos te están mirando –regaña.

-Van a ver, voy a ir y voy a despedazarlo mientras ella mira –murmura entre dientes.

-No lo harás, vas a quedarte aquí, tranquilito y bailando conmigo –dice calmada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que si haces algo esta noche duermes en el sofá –dice con voz dulce.

-Valdrá la pena –dice con seguridad.

-¿Ah sí? –arquea una ceja.

-Esto… no… quería decir… que… yo… ¿¡Pero qué hacen esos dos degenerados? –Hermione se vuelve, asustada, a mirar a su hija. La encuentra charlando animadamente con Scorpious mientras bailan. La castaña vuelve a mirar a su marido. Sigue la trayectoria de su mirada hasta ver a Harry y Ginny dándose un beso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Delante de todos! ¡Con mi hermana! –dice rojo hasta las orejas.

-Te recuerdo que tu hermana ha tenido tres embarazos y tú ya sabes cómo pasan esas cosas, ¿o no? –dice con incredulidad. Hacía tiempo que Ron no sacaba a relucir sus celos de hermano mayor –Además, están casados, ¿qué importa?

-Importa porque… -su mujer lo interrumpe dándole un beso –Bueno, vale, no importa mucho. Al menos Rose…

Hermione se inquieta. Ron se ha puesto pálido. Comienza a temblar. Su respiración se ha vuelto agitada, muy agitada.

-¿Ron? Ron, cielo… ¡Ron!

Poco después la enfermera atraviesa el Gran Comedor con los brazos llenos de pociones para los nervios, la ansiedad y la histeria. Mientras tanto, Rose y Scorpious siguen ajenos al mundo, notando sólo los brazos del otro, su cuerpo y un beso.


End file.
